Seventeen Candles
by hannahbear1110
Summary: Based loosely on John Hughes' 80's classic 'Sixteen Candles' read about Hermione and Draco falling in love just before Hermione leaves to hunt Horcruxes. Summary sucks, but I sincerely hope you give my story a chance. Please feel free to review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Fanfic and I'm so excited to share it with you guys. Its a Dramione love story inspired and influenced by the 80's classic movie, "Sixteen Candles". Hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also I clearly do not own the rights to either HP or Sixteen Candles. Enjoy!

A loud banging, followed by raucous laughter awoke Hermione from her slumber. There was always something crazy happening in the Weasley house, especially just before big events. The house was brimming full of family members and guests. Today they would go back to Hogwarts for orientation, then a back to school ball. Tomorrow they would return to the Burrows for Fleur and Bill's wedding. Hermione figured that with the death of Dumbledore at the hands of Snape, the ball must be McGonagall's attempt at starting off the school year in as positive a light as she could. Having taken Dumbledore's position, she was no doubt under a lot of stress and not oblivious to the general feel of uneasiness this year. Many families had been forced into hiding, others unsure of whether Hogwarts would even be safe for their kids this year. Hermione, Ron and Harry were focused solely on hunting Horcruxes and weren't sure if they would return to Hogwarts after the wedding. But they would go to the orientation and the ball, so they could keep up appearances as long as possible, after all there were a lot of eyes on them lately.

Hermione climbed out of bed, nervous and eager to start the day. It was finally her seventeenth birthday and she actually looked forward to the celebrations Molly had no doubt planned. Hermione had been feeling a little down lately, it was her first birthday without hearing from her parents, having obliviated all memories of herself from their memories. They were in Australia now, a childless couple living life to the fullest. She knew she could use the birthday pick me up today.

She pulled a clean shirt on and her favorite jeans. After trying and failing to tame her hair, she decided it was time to head down to the kitchen, she could hear that everyone had already started their days and didn't want to hold them up much longer.

It was quite the scene downstairs. Ginny was attempting to wrestle a dress away from an enchanted sewing machine that looked like it was trying to eat the bottom of the dress. Bill and Fleur were having a heated discussion about a last minute wedding detail and look as if they were seconds away from hexing each other right there on the couch. Arthur was trying his best to get to the coffee maker, in obvious need of caffeine. Unfortunately it was blocked by Ron, who had a bowl of cereal in his hand. Ron couldn't hear his father asking him to move because he and Harry were in a loud row over an obscure Quidditch rule. Fred and George were just outside in the garden, attempting to get rid of the gnomes before relatives began showing up for the wedding, which explained the loud bangs and laughter. Molly was in the middle of everything, looking very frazzled and busy. Her wand was out as she attempted to clean the house, cook breakfast, move furniture, and release Ginny's dress from the rouge sewing machine.

"Good morning everyone." Hermione started, trying not to sound overeager.

"Oh Hermione, dear, eat your breakfast. There's lots to do today. After you eat I need you to do one last fitting for your bridesmaid dress. Oh! Go ahead and put on your back to school ball dress. Might as well make sure it fits. Don't forget, we have to catch the train at 3 so get a move on dear." Clearly Molly had a lot on her plate, Hermione figured the birthday stuff would wait until they were about to leave for the train.

Harry and Ron barely grunted out a hello as Hermione sat at the kitchen table to eat. Arthur had finally made it to the coffee pot and was head outside to nurse his cup of coffee. No one else had even noticed her presence.

Hermione would spend the rest of the day reassuring herself that there was no everyone had forgotten her birthday. After her dresses had been approved by Molly, all her things packed that she would need at Hogwarts tonight,she had been put to work preparing for the wedding tomorrow. It was long, hard work; and before she knew it, they were being herded to the car to get to the train station. It began to dawn on Hermione that maybe everyone _had_ forgotten her birthday.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny settled into an empty compartment on the train. It felt odd to be heading to Hogwarts so early. They had never had an orientation before, but the Ministry felt it necessary. There were many new rules and protocol that needed to be gone over with the students and staff.

Hermione immediately noticed that the number of students at the station was significantly less than years before. There was also a somber, quiet atmosphere to the families. They had not had to dodge groups of people and piles of luggage as they had years previous. It was clear that many families weren't convinced it would be safe for their children that year, Hermione couldn't blame them.

The train had finally begun its trip to Hogwarts when Neville and Luna appeared at their compartment door. They were almost vibrating with excitement which felt odd given the gloomy mood the entire train seemed to carry. Finally Hermione took the bait. "You two seem awfully happy. What's going on?"

Neville and Luna exchanged a glance and Hermione thought she saw a brief flash of trepidation in their eyes. Almost like they didn't want to tell her. But their excitement won out over their uneasiness.

"I'm Head Boy, and Luna is Head Girl!" Neville announced.

All eyes turned to Hermione as their mouths dropped open. Why hadn't Hermione been made Head Girl? She had forgotten all about it actually.

Finally Hermione stood, knowing no one would make a move until they knew what her reaction would be. She threw her arms first around Luna, then around Neville. "Congratulations! You two are perfect for the job." At this the compartment erupted in well wishes and congrats for the pair. Hermione sat down, now that the attention was on someone else she decided to let the frustration of today wash over her. What a lousy birthday this was turning into.

After their arrival to Hogwarts they were immediately ushered to the Great Hall for orientation. The house tables, usually full of students, were now barely over half full, the lack of students even more apparent now. Looking around Hermione noted that neither of the Patil twins had returned, nor had the Creevey brothers. As she scanned the room she noticed the Slytherin table was the most populated. "Figures" she muttered. Then her eyes met Draco Malfoy's. She quickly narrowed her eyes at him, then turned and sat down with Ginny. Why had her stomach fluttered a bit at the sight of him? She'd long harbored a secret crush on him, but she would never admit it. He was vile, even if she though there was another side of him under his pretentious, pure-blood exterior.

McGonagall welcomed them all, and apologized for their early arrival. Then she began discussing the new Ministry rules. Most of the students were already ignoring her. Hermione had listened as far as learning that students were to implement a buddy system, no one leaving their dorms or classes alone. There would also be strict curfews and restricted access to the grounds.

Then McGonagall made the announcement about Head Boy and Girl. As soon as she announced Luna's name, every eye in the Hall had turned toward Hermione. The collective gasp was painfully audible. Everyone had assumed Hermione would get Head Girl, they had _known_ it would be her. Hermione refused to acknowledge the shock, keeping her chin up and eyes trained on the Head table. She wouldn't fuel the gossip fire by reacting. Ginny slid a sheet of parchment to Hermione.

"What's this?" Hermione whispered. Glad for the distraction, feeling the eyes of her peers slowly move away from her.

"Some silly questionnaire that Lavender has passed to all the girls. It's quite personal but it'll be anonymous so who cares?" Ginny answered already answering the first few questions on her own parchment.

Hermione looked down and began to read hers.

Have you got a date to the ball? Hermione checked - _No_.

If yes, do you fancy your date? - _No date._

How far do you plan on going with your date? - _Still no date._

How far have you gone before? Hermione though for a moment before writing in _Never been snogged._

"This is bloody depressing." she murmured to Ginny who only giggled at her without looking up. Hermione continued answering silly sex questions without giving it much thought. AFterall, she didn't have much experience to write about. Then she came to the last question:

Who do you fancy most at Hogwarts? She knew immediately what her answer would be, and without realizing it, her eyes shot to Draco. Once again locking onto his grey eyes. Why was he staring at her so much? Probably his idea of intimidation her. She quickly went back to her questionnaire. It was anonymous after all, and Lavender would probably assume it was filled out by a little Slytherin girl. They all seemed to fancy Draco.

Who do you fancy most at Hogwarts? _Draco Malfoy_

"Hermione." Harry said, startling Hermione.

"Oh, yeah Harry?" She said, folding her questionnaire up so he couldn't see read it.

"We've been dismissed, it's time to go to the common room to get ready for the ball. You seem distracted." He had his head cocked to the side and she knew he wouldn't let it go without an explanation.

"I was just thinking about the mission for the you-know-whats." She answered smoothly. She knew Harry would buy her excuse. Afterall, hunting Horcruxes was the most important thing they would need to do, and she was the brains of the operation. Harry only nodded and began to file out of the Great Hall. Hermione tried to quickly stash her questionnaire in her bag as they left. However, she didn't notice when it slipped out of her hand and fell to floor. Nor did she notice when it was scooped up by the boyt with grey eyes.

"Blaise, did you hear what I said?" Draco asked his best friend. Blaise was the only person Draco felt he could really talk to. Blaise didn't have any real blood prejudice and would be the last person to sell Malfoy out to anyone.

"Of course I did Draco. I just don't know what you want me to say. So what if Hermione Granger fancies you? We both know there isn't anything you can do about it. Besides you've got Pansy. What more could you want?"

Draco shook his head but didn't answer. He wanted more though. More than Pansy. Sure on the outside Pansy seemed perfect enough. His parents approved and there had always been an unspoken assumption that the two would end up together. But she had become too needy for Draco. Too much drama. Hermione though, she was mature and smart and unconventionally beautiful.

Blaise watched Draco get lost in his own thoughts. He shook his head, knowing Draco was going to go through a lot this year, and he only hoped his friend would make it out okay.

Later as they prepared for the ball, Hermione found herself alone with Luna. Being Head Girl, and not at all close to the other Ravenclaws, Luna had joined them in the Gryffindor Girls' Dorm to get ready for the ball with them.

"Hermione? Is something wrong? It's the wrackspurts isn't it?" Luna inquired, studying Hermione's face. "You know, the get into your brain through your ears, and make your brain go fuzzy. It seems like you have a fuzzy brain."

Hermione smiled sadly, appreciative that Luna was making an effort, even if it was in her own weird way. "It's just, today is my birthday Luna, and no one even remembered. Not Harry or Ron or even Ginny. I know it's a hard year on everyone and with the Dark Lord being a serious threat, I just feel silly that I'm getting upset over a birthday." Hermione had to stop, wiping tears from her face. She was a little embarrassed to have spilled the beans like that.

"Oh, Hermione. Why don't you just remind them? They'll feel terrible, and they'll want to make it up to you." Luna suggested, trying to be helpful.

Hermione thought on it, "No could be one of the last days that they get to enjoy and I don't want them to spend it feeling guilty. Actually talking to you has been enough to make me feel better. Thank you Luna."

Hermione started to head for the bathroom to finish getting ready but spun back to face Luna. "Hey Lyuna, congratulations on getting Head Girl again. You are going to be brilliant and they couldn't have picked a better girl for the job."

Luna's genuine grin made Hermione feel loads better about the days events. "Happy Birthday Hermione." Luna said, just as the girls went their separate way for the night.

Hermione picked her way down the stairs to the Great Hall, most of her friends having given up on her turtle pace and gone on in. The combination of elegant dress, and high heels made her nervous. She didn't want to fall and ruin the gown, it had been the last thing her parents had given her. She would have rather just camped out in the Common Room but her parents had been so excited for the ball, she owed it to them to go.

Her dress was made from silver silk, it was a halter neck that dipped dangerously low in the front. It hugged her body all the way down, flaring out slightly at the bottom. She accessorized with a small silver locket that contained pictures of her parents, and silver heels that her mom had spent hours picking out. Her hair was tamed into sleek curls, cascading down her 'd kept her makeup minimal as usual, but Ginny had convinced her to use a little bit of silver body glitter, making her look like she shimmered when she moved.

She ignored the heads of fellow students turning to gaze at her, she was used to it. You got watched a lot when you were Harry Potter's smart friend these days. She just kept her head up, why was everyone so interested in her today? She finally reached the bottom of the steps, quickly making her way into the Great Hall.

It was beautiful inside, decorated in lots of greenery and earth tones. Branches were hanging from the ceiling, the ceiling itself was bewitched to look like clearest night sky. When you looked up, it appears as though you were looking at the sky through the trees in a forest somewhere. Hermione loved it, it was a good way to hang on to the summer just a little longer.

She gazed around again, starting to relax. It was nice to see everyone taking advantage of the light hearted atmosphere, if only for the night.

Draco had spotted her the moment she walked through the doors. Against the forest decorations, which moments ago he had hated, she looked like a full moon, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. At that moment she locked eyes with him. Again.

They both stood still for a moment, taking each other in. Draco felt his breath catch in his throat. Hermione felt her stomach flutter. Then Pansy was pulling Draco to the dance floor and Neville was getting Hermione's attention, and the moment was gone.

"Hermione-" Neville almost whispered her name. "Wow, you look.. Really good."

"Thanks, Neville." Hermione said, not paying him much attention as she watched Pansy pulling Draco over to dance. She had felt something significant when their eyes locked. Sure, they had been locking eyes all day, but it was somehow different just now. Or at least she thought so.

Neville was still stuttering on, trying to get around to asking Hermione to dance when she turned and walked off, looking dazed. Neville was hurt. He had noticed last year how pretty Hermione was becoming and had decided over the summer that he would make his move tonight. But she was too distracted to even notice him. He debated on what to do next, but remembered that he had resolved to be braver this year. He was just about to follow her when Draco Malfoy intercepted her.

"Longbottom." he stated.

"What, Malfoy?" Neville was too distracted, watching Hermione's retreating figure, to even snap at Draco like he normally would. Hermione was drawing a lot of stares and Neville wanted to follow her.

"I need to ask you something, its private though." Something in Draco's voice had gotten Neville's attention. He'd never seen Draco look so… vulnerable. He nodded at Draco, signaling Draco to continue.

"Just.. are Granger and Weasley together?" Draco muttered.

Neville was shocked, where had that come from. But years of weathering Draco's bullying ways had taught him not to push his buttons too much. "No, Malfoy. From what I understand they are only friends."

Draco gave a curt nod, and walked away before Neville could see him start to smile.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This chapter covers Fleur and Bill's wedding, Fleur's dress being my favorite thing to find. I've included the dress link at the end of the story for anyone interested. Also, I still do not own the rights to either franchise. Enjoy!

Hermione made her way over to a fake tree, seating herself on an enchanted carpet of moss that lay beneath it. She had to get these feelings under control, soon. Draco was her enemy, they were on opposite sides of this war.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Neville awkwardly sat himself beside her. Until he said something that is. "Hermione, can I ask you something?"

She couldn't help but notice that he was stammering, which made her nervous. "Yeah, um- ask away."

"Um.. well are you okay? I just noticed that you're maybe distracted by something."

Distracted. That's the third time someone had noticed today. They were right of course. She was distracted. SHe really needed to get herself together. "JUst, its my birthday and no one even remembered." She answered. She didn't care much anymore that people forgot, but it sounded better than saying ' _I'm hopelessly in love with Draco Malfoy.'_

Neville looked a little shocked, and almost guilty, which Hermione hated. That's why she had avoided reminding people. They didn't need the extra distraction of guilt. The Neville spoke again "Happy Birthday Hermione. I'm sorry I forgot. I'd like to um.. make it up to you. M-maybe have a picnic by the lake.. or something.. A-after everything goes back to normal." He was stuttering again. And blushing an awful lot. But he was proud of himself for getting up the nerve to ask Hermione out.

Hermione smiled sadly, "Neville, that sounds lovely, but now's not the right time. You're a great friend." She stopped. Gods, she was so bad at this, she'd never had to let anyone down easy before. Except Ron, but that was easier because they had mutually agreed they would always be better as friends. Now she felt guilty about the sadness in Neville's eyes. She hadn't realized he had feelings towards her. She wanted Neville to know it wasn't anything to do with him. "Neville," she started again "It's not that I don't think it would be anything less than lovely, having a picnic date with you. Its just, I find myself hopelessly infatuated by someone else. You'll be a wonderful boyfriend to someone, but it would be unfair if that person were me, I wouldnt be able to truly return the affection. And you deserve someone who will." She put her hand on his shoulder, hoping it was reassuring.

Neville smiled then, she thought he'd be a good boyfriend! He'd been brave and even if he hadn't landed a date with Hermione. "So who is the lucky guy?" he asked.

"Oh no, I am not telling you that." Hermione answered.

"Come on Hermione. You can trust me. Who?" Neville teased playfully.

Hermione's eyes glittered; was she really considering spilling the beans? It would be nice to get it off her chest. "Promise you won't tell?" she asked, suddenly serious.

"Of course Hermione, I won't tell a soul." Neville matched her seriousness with his own.

Hermione took a deep breath, readying herself to deal with whatever reaction he had to the news. "Its… Draco Malfoy." she muttered. Neville almost didn't hear her, she was so quiet in fact he had to absorb her words for a minute.

"Draco…. Malfoy?" he said more to himself than to Hermione, but she nodded anyways. "Thats…. Great! Hermione! He asked me about you."

"What?" Hermione shrieked. "When? What did he say?"

"He asked if you and Ron were together. I told him of course not.. And Hermione, He smiled! He tried to turn before i saw it, but I saw it! I just know he's interested in you too." Neville was taking it surprisingly well. They were still friends of course, he cared that she was happy about the possibility of Draco being interested in her.

"What? Neville! What do I do?" She had stood up, pacing, vibrating with nervous happiness.

"Go." Neville said. "Go tell him. Look I know you and Harry and Ron have a mission from Dumbledore. I know you can't tell me anything about it, but i have a feeling when you guys go to the Burrows tomorrow, you won't be coming back. That's why you aren't Head Girl. Because I bet McGonagall knows it, too." Neville took a second, letting Hermione take in his words before he continued. "This is your only chance, after tonight there's a good chance everything changes. Go tell him, because you have nothing to lose after tonight."

Hermione hugged him, whispering a thanks to him as she let go. And just like that, she was disappearing into the crowd.

Pansy was tugging on Draco's arm. "Come on, Drake, there's a party in the Common Room and I would rather be there. Pretty please can we go."

Draco was annoyed by Pansy but he hadn't been able to find Hermione since earlier, besides what had he planned to do? Confess his feelings to her? No that was dangerous. He let his thoughts distract him, ignoring Pansy's ramblings as they made their way out of the Great Hall. He hadn't even noticed Hermione, just a few feet away.

She had spotted him leaving, and was just about to say his name when Pansy grabbed onto him. She frowned, there wasn't anything she could do now. Not without putting them both in danger. She wiped a tear from her cheek. Seeking out Harry and the rest, she feigned a headache and headed back to her dorms, following a sleepy group of thirds-years.

Once in bed she let herself cry, Neville had been right. After tonight everything would change. This had been her only chance and she had missed it.

In the Slytherin Common Room, the party was in full swing. They had managed to bring plenty of alcohol in. With the younger kids banished to their beds, the 6th and7th years had let loose. And frankly, Draco was annoyed by it all. He was over this nonsense.

Now that the firewhiskey and other smuggled booze had worked its magic, and everyone was too tipsy to even remember their own names, Draco had isolated himself in a dark corner. They wouldn't notice his absence now, and if anyone did, they would assume he was just brooding. Instead he had worked up the nerve to pen a letter to Hermione. He didn't know why but it was important that she know how he felt. Now, before they met face to face in a war that they would no doubt have to fight soon. And he knew they would be on opposite sides.

 _Granger_ _Hermione,_

 _I just wanted to write to you to say_ _I like,_ _that_ _i have_

 _Look, I don't know what I want to say, maybe that you looked beautiful tonight. That you looked like a moon, on a clear night. That you took my breath away. That I fancy you, the way you fancy me. That I feel like I would do anything for you. Anything. Look, can we just talk about this?_

 _Yours, Draco Malfoy_

Before he could change his mind, Draco made his way over to a window and sent an owl off with the letter. The owl made its way around the outside of the castle, to the window by Hermione's bed, and tapped the glass. It tapped all night, trying to wake the sleeping girl, until it fell asleep in the early morning hours. By the time the owl awoke, Hermione was on her way to the Burrows, and Draco had fallen asleep at the window waiting for her response.

When Draco awoke the next morning he was disappointed to find the owl had returned with the letter. Taking it off the bird's leg he realized the seal had not been broke. Hermione must not have received it. He ran upstairs and changed his clothes, brushed his teeth, and headed out. He didn't have much of a plan, past going to Gryffindor and asking to talk to her.

As he exited the dungeons he ran into Neville, doing an early morning patrol, as Head Boy. Neville looked shocked for a minute before asking Malfoy where is buddy is.

"Nevermind the Buddy system Longbottom, I need to go upstairs and see Granger." Malfoy tried to sound menacing, hoping Neville wouldn't see straight through him.

"She didn't talk to you last night?" at Draco's confused expression he continued "She went looking for you, she wanted to tell you how she feels about you. And mate, if you do anything to hurt her, I will end you." Neville knew he didn't sound tough but wanted to make it clear that he was serious.

"No, I looked for her but Pansy made me leave. Neville, I fancy her too, but I have to find her and tell her."

"You can't, she's gone to the Burrows for a wedding. And I don't think they're coming back."

Draco didn't stand around to hear anymore. He took off running, knowing Longbottom wouldn't follow, and wouldn't eat him out. This was his only chance. And fortunately, one of the only perks to having connections to the Death Eaters was knowing where and how to disapparate safely. He wouldn't be able to hit the Burrows, he had never been of course, but he had an idea of where it was located. He just needed to make one stop first.

As soon as they landed at the Burrows, accompanied by Arthur Weasley, Molly rushed forward, almost in tears. She gave Ron, Harry and Ginny smacks on the back of their heads and said "I bet not a single one of you remembered poor Hermione's birthday yesterday! We owe her huge apologies." The other Weasleys rushed in and apologized, wished her belated Happy Birthdays and hugs. They promised to make it up to her and she assured them it was okay, Even if she hadn't gotten to confess her feelings to Draco, at least she had the love and support of everyone here.

The tent had been beautifully decorated. Gold chairs sat in rows for the ceremony, with more gold chairs set around round tables. The flowers were lavender and deep purples with white mixed in. There were purple flowers draped elegantly around the room. Hermione, Ginny and Fleur's little sister Gabrielle wore gold, chiffon dresses that drape gracefully over their frames. They each carried simple purple bouquets and had their hair in styled messy buns.

Hermione teared up, as Fleur came down the aisle. The bride wore an ivory lace fit to flare bridal gown, deep V scalloped neckline with nude net insert, fitted skirt with back godet, cashmere lining and layer of sparkle net, detachable cascading flutter sleeve. It was timeless, elegant, but casual enough that it looked right at home in a tent in the middle of a field. She carried a larger white and purple bouquet and had purple flowers in her hair. She looked absolutely radiant.

The wedding went off without a hitch, Fleur even stopped the reception for a minute to have everyone sing Happy Birthday. And for today at least, Hermione was happy. There was a nagging in the back of her mind, a sadness about the Draco situation, but she wouldn't let it ruin the wedding.

She was sitting at a table laughing as her friends danced nearby when a hush fell over the reception. She turned to see what everyone was looking and and gasped when she spotted _Draco_ in the doorway having a serious discussion with Arthur Weasley. What was he doing here?

He smiled a crooked smile, and raised his hand to wave. Hermione glanced around unsure of herself. She looked back at him, pointed to herself and mouthed " _Me?_ "

His lopsided grin grew larger and he mouthed back " _Yeah you_."

Hermione was vaguely aware of the crowd around her responding to the new development, and from the corner of her eye saw Luna reach out to catch Ron and Harry's sleeves, keeping them from coming with her, a serene smile on her face. She wasn't even aware that she had begun walking towards them, time standing still as she went. Arthur turned almost in slow motion and smiled at Hermione. He moved aside so that Draco could offer Hermione his arm. When she took it, he lead her out away from the party.

Unbeknownst to her, Arthur was explaining to the party that they needn't worry, as Hermione was perfectly safe in the arms of a boy who had just traded valuable secrets to prove his love for her.

The strolled quietly through the field, over to a table set under a large oak tree. Hermione noticed a few unique Weasley dishes and had a feeling Draco had worked hard to get Molly to help him with this. They sat across each other, Hermione afraid to speak, in case this was a dream and the illusion was ruined. But she just couldn't help herself, she was always asking questions. "Why are you here?" she almost whispered it.

"I heard you were here." Draco said shyly.

"You came here for me?" Hermione was sure she was dreaming now.

"Is that okay?" He was unsure of himself all of a sudden.

"Of course it's okay." Hermione smiled, the first real smile in weeks.

Draco produced a birthday cake then, having cleverly concealed in beneath his chair. It was a beautiful cake, decorated in white frosting roses, holding 17 burning candles. Hermione was stunned by the beauty of it. And that he had known, when none of her friends had even remembered.

"Happy Birthday Hermione. Make a wish." Draco said, gazing into her eyes, as they had found themselves doing often in the last 24 hours.

Hermione smiled a softer smile, one filled with love and innocence. "It already came true." She said as they leaned across the table to kiss. A kiss that felt like it could hold so many promises, so much hope.

Suddenly there came shouts from the tent. Cries yelling out "Death Eaters!" The couple jumped up, fear evident in both their faces. Hermione grabbed Draco and kissed him hard on the lips, knowing it could very well be the last. Then she pushed him, telling him to go before they saw him there, tears rolling down her cheeks as she sprinted back to the tent to find Ron and Harry.

Epilogue:

Harry, Ron and Hermione spent months searching for and destroying Horcruxes. Hermione always wondering where Draco was and if he was safe, Draco always worrying the same for her. Their only run-in had been when the Trio were captured. When Bellatrix had tortured Hermione. Hermione could see the pain in his face, watching it happen to her. But she had silently pleaded with him not to move, mot to try to save her. He had become an asset to the Order, sharing secrets when he could, and Hermione knew they would not hesitate to kill him if Voldemort found out. So she took the torture, and she handled the pain, because it would have been much more painful to lose the boy she loved. He fought for her, she fought for him. And when Voldemort fell, so did Draco's family. Leaving only his mom and himself alive, the Order helped clear he and his mother's names. Suddenly s new future, one that actually held hope and promises opened up for Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, and Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess.

Fleur's wedding dress: hayley-paige/bridal/spring/2018/style-6813


End file.
